


Don't You Call Me Baby

by tellyouwhatilike



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Angst, Cheating, Drinking, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Sad, idk I just write so much angst I felt like this could be shared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellyouwhatilike/pseuds/tellyouwhatilike
Summary: luke was finally moving on.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Original Male Character(s), Michael Clifford/Crystal Leigh, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Don't You Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of angsty shit. not sure what that says about me. I was feeling okay with this one in terms of sharing it and was going to make it longer and more chapters but why ruin something that sort of can stand on its own. as usual, lmk if you like it. happy reading :(

luke has had his fair share of awkward moments. 

his bandmates have walked in on him naked more times than he can count, his mom found a box of condoms in his nightstand drawer when he was 15 and he’s had to explain why on earth michael clifford left his house with a few hickeys on his neck that we’re most certainly not there when he first arrived. 

so, it’s safe to say that luke knows the feeling of being mortified pretty well. 

tonight, he feels confident that nothing could get in the way. there’s nothing that could ruin what luke has worked so hard for. it’s his first, real one-night stand since he had his heartbroken two months ago and he’s already halfway to the bedroom. the mystery man is a good kisser, who wastes no time, which luke likes, it also shows that he wants the same thing as luke, they’re both on the same page, there’s no blindsiding or hour-long explanations needed. it’s just sex and luke couldn’t be happier. 

he drops to his knees because kissing can only go so far. he’s unbuttoning the guys pants when his doorbell rings and luke freezes. “are you expecting someone?” jack (no, connor?) jokes and luke shakes his head. “no, no one,” he’s starting to panic because he spoke entirely too soon about this thing going smoothly. there’s always time for a minor inconvenience that could send everything south and it’s happening right now. whoever’s waiting on the other side of his front door better have a really fucking important reason to be here, this late, at this exact moment. they barely got their clothes off. 

luke excuses himself for a second and runs down the hall. he pulls back the door so quickly that if he had taken a moment to check who it was, he would have ignored it completely. “what the fuck are you doing here, michael?” luke sighs, he doesn’t open the door all the way because he wants michael to know he’s not invited in. when luke finally gets a better look at him, he realizes that michael looks more ghostly pale than usual. “are you ok?” luke asks out of habit and michael just shrugs before falling forward a bit. “fuck,” luke says, trying his best to keep him standing. “can I just,” michael begins, “use your bathroom?” he gets out quickly before he’s quite literally pushing luke to the side and running down the hall. luke feels his cheek flame up with embarrassment as he lets the door shut and turns on his heel. 

the guy whose name actually turned out to be john lets luke down easy. “I better go,” he smiles softly, “I had fun tonight, though, you have my number if you ever want to try this again.” luke doesn’t even reply because he knows that won’t happen, he thinks he’s going to swear off one-night stands for the rest of his life after this. not that he’s ever been able to execute one successfully. he just figures he’s entirely better off alone because too much shit happens to him that nothing ever goes right. 

michael comes out to the living room a few minutes later. “i got you some water,” luke says quietly and michael just hums a ‘thank you’ before joining him on the couch. “sorry if I interrupted,” he slurs and luke just shrugs. he doesn’t want to talk about it with michael, he knows better than to bring something like this up with him. luke is embarrassed, he hasn’t slept with anyone since michael.

“I’m hotter, anyways,” the older boy jokes and luke closes his eyes and tries to ignore it. he knows michael is drunk and that when michael is drunk, there’s no real limit, no boundary. michael can say whatever he wants and get away with it, even if it means hanging what used to be in front of luke like it’s a probable prize, something that he can have if he wants it. 

“why’d you come here?” luke asks a few moments later. he tries to ignore how michael has moved closer to him, their legs are almost touching, and it makes no sense really. luke has a big house, there’s couches and chairs all over the living room, he has no idea why michael, a soon-to-be married man, has to sit so close to him. “didn’t know where else to go,” it’s not a good answer, not one luke wants to hear. 

“well, you should probably go, I’m tired and seeing as you’ve already ruined my night, I might as well turn in,” luke admits, he watches michael, who just stares back at him. his eyes are empty and luke had sort of hoped he would see some hurt, some pain, for once. michael has never reacted to luke being short with him, he takes it and just twists his words and somehow gets luke to apologize for saying how he feels. “I came here to see you,” michael replies and luke shakes his head. “don’t do this,” he begs, he stands up, taking a few steps away from michael so he can’t cloud his judgement. 

“you have a house, a fiancé, you should be going home to her,” luke’s voice is shaky and he wishes michael would just listen. he hates that he’s always doing this with him, even if it’s not intentional. he has no idea how unfair this is when michael still goes home to a house where he’s loved and wanted. luke just falls asleep sad and horny and tonight he had the chance to fix one of those things, but thanks to michael, that fell through. “she’s not missing me,” michael says softly and luke doesn’t buy it. he knows crystal is probably worried, probably assumes that michael is just out with friends being drunk and stupid. she has no idea he’s at luke’s house, and even if she did, she’d never assume things were like this, not when she has no idea what went on for the past six months. 

michael gets up and walks closer, luke feels his palms goes sweaty and he wants to disappear. “stop,” luke pleads, “I’m not doing anything,” michael raises an eyebrow and luke wants to so badly run away. his feet have sunk into the floor though and his whole body feels limp. he has no control over how he acts around michael, a part of what’s gotten him here in the first place. 

luke doesn’t even know when michael leans in. but, he tastes like whiskey and chapstick. “you knew I’d kiss back,” luke says as he catches his breath. he can tell because michael’s lips are fruity enough to drown out the sour taste of the liquor, plus, he probably had chapped lips, a kissing no-go when it comes to luke, one that michael knows. “so?” the older boy shrugs, leaning back in and luke pushes him back. “I was supposed to get laid tonight, you selfish prick,” he whines and michale just laughs. “who said you can’t?” and here, this is when luke really is at odds with himself. he’s not sure if he should think with his dick or his heart. he’s not entirely sure they’ll yield different answers though because he loves michael. luke has never been keen on mixing pleasure and emotion under any other circumstance but, with him, it’s always different. 

luke almost cries while they fuck. he thinks about how good he’s been for the last few weeks, how hard he’s tried to get over this and move on with his life. calum will be so upset with him and ashton will most likely admit he saw this coming. he thinks about how he was about to get on his knees for someone else an hour ago, how luke was so excited to finally have a proper date with someone. it’s been years since he’s actually been able to go out with someone, the last months with michael have been fueled by secrecy. he was looking forward to public affection again. 

“that was good?” michael sighs, as they both lay naked on their backs. he nudges luke, who stays silent. “really?” michael questions, he leans onto his side to get a better look at luke as he keep his eyes trained on the ceiling. “come on,” he presses a kiss to his chest and then another on his cheek. “I’m sorry for getting in the way,” michael whispers, “but, I still think I’m hotter and probably a better fuck, so,” he throws his hands up and luke just laughs before finally kissing him back. 

“I missed you,” he gives in, just like that. “me too, that’s why I came,” luke isn’t entirely sure why he showed up. he wonders if it just made sense, if he went to a bar nearby, got too drunk and couldn’t make it home before puking his brains out. or, if he really did want to see luke and the only way he could admit that to himself was to get piss drunk and give luke no other option but to let him in. 

“I should probably head home,” he says a few minutes later and luke just nods. “you can’t marry her,” luke blurts out as michael gets dressed. “you know it’s complicated,” luke doesn’t, though. he knows that michael fucks luke like he means it, that he stumbles into his bed late at night probably more often than hers. he knows that michael is a dishonest, cheating selfish prick who doesn’t deserve someone as nice and kind as crystal. he wonders where michael thinks anyone would see it as complicated. “I’m happy with her,” he whispers before walking out and luke is already crying before he hears the front door shut.


End file.
